The Limnologist
} |arg= } |name=The Limnologist |image=inv_misc_fish_30 |description=Catch 42 different freshwater fish. |criteria= |points=10 |faction=Neutral |width=32em |type=Professions }} This fishing achievement requires players to catch 43 varieties of Freshwater fish in Azeroth and Outland. The most of the fish on the list are not rare, but it can be annoying to find them all, so this article aims to help. Happy fishing :) The Fish *Albino Cavefish - found in Deepholm waters *Barbed Gill Trout - all over Outland and Deadwind Pass *Barrelhead Goby - Sholazar Basin in Northrend *Blackbelly Mudfish - fished up in Uldum *Bloodfin Catfish - Deadwind Pass and Zul'Aman *Bonescale Snapper - throughout Northrend *Brilliant Smallfish - in most lowbie pools/rivers *Bristle Whisker Catfish (Raw Bristle Whisker Catfish) - throughout lowbie Azeroth *Crescent-Tail Skullfish - Deadwind Pass and Zul'Aman *Deviate Fish - Wailing Caverns in the Southern Barrens *Dragonfin Angelfish - in Dragonblight and Borean Tundra *Fangtooth Herring - lower level zones in Northrend *Felblood Snapper - Shadowmoon Valley and Hellfire Peninsula *Figluster's Mudfish - the waters in Nagrand *Fountain Goldfish - from the Dalaran fountain *Furious Crawdad - Terokkar Forest's mountain lakes *Giant Darkwater Clam - in Wintergrasp *Glacial Salmon - Howling Fjord and Grizzly Hills *Glassfin Minnow - Crystalsong Forest *Golden Darter - lakes of Zangarmarsh and Terokkar Forest *Goldenscale Vendorfish - very rare catch in Outland waters *Greater Sagefish - Alterac and Stranglethorn Vale *Highland Guppy - Twilight Highlands *Huge Spotted Feltail - uncommon catch in Outland waters *Icefin Bluefish - Nagrand and Netherstorm *Lavascale Catfish - found in Deepholm and Uldum *Loch Frenzy - Loch Modan *Longjaw Mud Snapper (Raw Longjaw Mud Snapper) - most lowbie zones in the Eastern Kingdoms and also The Barrens *Mithril Head Trout (Raw Mithril Head Trout) - mid-level Azeroth zones, e.g. Desolace or Stranglethorn Vale *Mountain Trout - variousKalimdor zones: Mount Hyjal, Azshara, Winterspring *Musselback Sculpin - in Dragonblight and Borean Tundra *Nettlefish - found in Sholazar Basin waters *Nightfin Snapper (Raw Nightfin Snapper) - only fishable at night from 18:00 - 06:00 in various Azeroth (world) zones *Plated Armorfish - various zones in Azeroth : Feralas, Winterspring, Dire Maul, Eastern Plaguelands, Zul'Gurub *Sagefish (Raw Sagefish) - in Eastern Kingdoms (Hillsbrad Foothills, Loch Modan, Silverpine Forest) and Kalimdor (Ashenvale, Stonetalon Mountains) *Sewer Carp - in Dalaran from the Underbelly and rarely the Dalaran fountain *Sharptooth - High level Azeroth zones : Twilight Highlands, Uldum, Mount Hyjal *Shimmering Minnow - from Violet Hold in Dalaran *Sickly Looking Fish - caught in the horrific green slime of Undercity (yes, apparently things can live in that? idk man) *Slippery Eel - waters outsideViolet Holdin Dalaran *Spotted Feltail - from the Outland zones of Terokkar Forest and Zangarmarsh, also in the Underbog instance and Serpentshrine Cavern raid *Striped Lurker - to be found in Twilight Highlands and Mount Hyjal *Zangarian Sporefish - most Zangarmarsh waters By Fishing Area Azeroth (continent) *Brilliant Smallfish - in most lowbie pools/rivers *Bristle Whisker Catfish (Raw Bristle Whisker Catfish) - throughout lowbie Azeroth *Longjaw Mud Snapper (Raw Longjaw Mud Snapper) - most lowbie zones in the Eastern Kingdoms and also The Barrens *Mithril Head Trout (Raw Mithril Head Trout) - mid-level Azeroth zones *Nightfin Snapper (Raw Nightfin Snapper) - only fishable at night from 18:00 - 06:00 in various Azeroth (world) zones Kalimdor *Deviate Fish - Wailing Caverns in the Southern Barrens *Mountain Trout - Azshara and Winterspring *Plated Armorfish - Feralas, Winterspring, and Dire Maul *Sagefish (Raw Sagefish) - in Ashenvale and Stonetalon Mountains Eastern Kingdoms *Barbed Gill Trout - Deadwind Pass *Bloodfin Catfish - Deadwind Pass and Zul'Aman *Crescent-Tail Skullfish - Deadwind Pass and Zul'Aman *Greater Sagefish - Alterac and Stranglethorn Vale *Loch Frenzy - Loch Modan *Plated Armorfish - Eastern Plaguelands and Zul'Gurub *Sagefish (Raw Sagefish) - in Hillsbrad Foothills, Loch Modan, and Silverpine Forest *Sickly Looking Fish - caught in the horrific green slime of Undercity Outland *Barbed Gill Trout - all over Outland *Goldenscale Vendorfish - very rare catch in Outland waters *Huge Spotted Feltail - uncommon catch in Outland waters Hellfire Peninsula *Felblood Snapper Nagrand *Figluster's Mudfish Netherstorm *Icefin Bluefish Shadowmoon Valley *Felblood Snapper Terokkar Forest *Furious Crawdad - mountain lakes *Golden Darter *Icefin Bluefish *Spotted Feltail Zangarmarsh *Golden Darter *Spotted Feltail *Zangarian Sporefish Northrend *Bonescale Snapper - throughout *Fangtooth Herring - lower level zones Borean Tundra *Dragonfin Angelfish *Musselback Sculpin Crystalsong Forest *Glassfin Minnow Dalaran *Fountain Goldfish - from the Dalaran fountain *Sewer Carp - from the Underbelly and rarely the Dalaran fountain *Shimmering Minnow - from Violet Hold *Slippery Eel - waters outsideViolet Hold Dragonblight *Dragonfin Angelfish *Musselback Sculpin Howling Fjord and Grizzly Hills *Glacial Salmon Sholazar Basin *Barrelhead Goby *Nettlefish Wintergrasp *Giant Darkwater Clam Cataclysm zones *Albino Cavefish - found in Deepholm waters *Blackbelly Mudfish - fished up in Uldum *Highland Guppy - Twilight Highlands *Lavascale Catfish - found in Deepholm and Uldum *Mountain Trout - Mount Hyjal *Sharptooth - Twilight Highlands, Uldum, Mount Hyjal *Striped Lurker - to be found in Twilight Highlands and Mount Hyjal External links Category:Fishing Category:Achievement objectives